Pensacola Christian College
Pensacola Christian College (also known as Pensacola Concentration Camp or Pensacola Christian Cult) is a Fundamentalist college in Pensacola, Florida. Around 4,700 students currently attend this college (we're sure most of these students were forced to attend). Types of Students Who Probably Go There * Kids of The World's Strictest Parents * Children of Fundamentalists * Homeschoolers that have ultra-strict, Christian parents Rules During the Horton Era (1974-2012) and until around 2015 during the Shoemaker Era, Sharia-like rules were enforced at Pensacola Christian College. The rules at PCC are still very strict, but certain aspects have been slightly trimmed down. For instance, while "campusing" (being grounded on campus) no longer exists, women are still required to wear a skirt or dress at all times unless for recreation. Clothing/Dress Code Men * Men may have beards or mustaches, but must be properly maintained * Shirts must be tucked in for formal services * Earrings are not allowed For church services, Sunday meals, banquets and seminars (some of which are required): * Men must wear either a suit or sports coat, long dress pants (w/belt or suspenders), dress shirt w/tie, as well as dress shoes for church services and formal settings. For classes, concerts/recitals, and drama shows (ALL MUST BE ATTENDED by ALL STUDENTS): * Men must wear long casual pants (non-cargo) or dress pants with either a belt or suspenders * All shirts must include a collar * Shoes with modest socks must be worn * Must be worn until 5:00 PM on weekdays as well as for meals on weekdays For sporting events, off-campus activities and weekends: * No pants with holes * No caps can be worn backward or sideways Women * Clothes made by Abercrombie & Fitch as well as Hollister are prohibited * All tops must cover the shoulders and not show undergarments * Skirts or dresses are to be worn at all times unless for athletic or recreational purposes. * Swimwear must cover the torso ** A t-shirt is recommended for the flowrider, but not required For formal events such as banquets or Fine Arts events (some of which are required): * Formal dress or gown (must be pre-approved by residence managers) along with dress shoes For Church Services, semi-banquets, seminars as well as meetings (some of which are required): * Dress or skirt Entertainment *The following types of music are prohibited on and off-campus: ** Jazz ** Rock ** Rap/Hip-Hop ** R&B ** Country ** Even Contemporary Christian *The following video games and movies are not allowed on or off-campus: ** Any TV-show, movie or video game (regardless of rating) that contains violence, sexual themes, profanity and even rock music is not allowed ** When visiting a home (or even at the student's home), only G and PG movies can be watched Chapel * Convocation is conducted every day of the week in the morning, except for Wednesday when it is during the night; Sunday when it is conducted during both the morning and night; and Saturday when it is not conducted at all. ** ALL students are required to attend ALL convocations Conduct * Men are prohibited from using female walkways and elevators, and vice-versa * Dancing is explicitly off-limits * No Profanity Student Life * In addition to mandatory convocations, students are required to attend ALL art receptions, banquets, fine arts events, seminars, board meetings, regular meetings, music recitals, commencement and more. * Spring Break does not exist at PCC. Instead, there is a Bible Conference students are forced to attend. ** The Bible Conferences last for three days consisting of around three (3) two-hour sessions per day. * Men are prohibited to be in women's parking areas, and vice-versa. * Elevators and staircases are segregated by gender in the library. They claim this is only because of congestion. * Mixed-gender groups of students who are together off-campus or in secluded areas without a chaperone are subject to suspension or expulsion. * Beaches are segregated by gender Consequences for Infractions The following are the types of consequences that a student at Pensacola Christian College can receive: Level 1: Notices Notices can be received for minor infractions such as dress code, being late to an event or tapping out incorrectly. Level 2: Charges Charges can be received as fines and/or as consequences for moderate-level infractions such as traffic violations, white-glove infractions (see below), as well as appliances left on. Level 3: Demerits There are tons of ways to receive demerits at Pensacola Christian College, with the amounts varying per infraction 10-25 Demerits can be received for infractions such as classroom irresponsibility, dishonesty, skipping a required event, misuse of a cell phone or immodest dress. 50-100 Demerits can be received for infractions such as profanity, involvement in prohibited activities (such as going to movie theatres or malls), fighting and going off-campus in a mixed-gendered group. Often times those who are assessed demerits are given a summons to appear at the Student Court, where they are confronted about their "wrongdoings". Level 4: Separation 100 demerits or illegal activity will get you separated from certain events and privileges at Pensacola Christian College such as sporting events or a ban from certain buildings. White Glove (Once a Semester) White Glove is performed once a semester inside dormitories. This involves a full-on scan of every inch of the room to ensure no forbidden material (such as rock music) is present. Normal Weekly Schedule To illustrate how busy a Pensacola Christian College student is, we have provided a schedule spreadsheet of the weekly activities they are forced to take part in. See Also * 1984 * Bob Jones University * Christian Sharia * Fundie School * Homeschooling * Hypocrisy * Liberty University * Maranatha Baptist University * North Korea * Totalitarianism External Links * 2001-2002 Student Handbook ** Highlights the torture a PCC student endured during the Horton Era. * Employee Handbook 2006 ** Highlights the torture a PCC employee endured during the Horton Era. * Pathway Guide (Contains a list of rules and guidelines) * Pensacola Christian College (RationalWiki) * The Student Voice (Archives) ''(Created in 1996 to expose the Orwellian-like atmosphere) * Giant Christian Cross in Pensacola (FL) Park Has to Come Down Within 30 Days Even away from the college Christinity has too much influence in Pensacola. * Student Defending the Confederacy in Viral Photo Expelled from Christian School References '1''' https://www.pcci.edu/CollegeInfo/Administration.aspx Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Education Category:Higher education Category:People Who Suck Category:Christianity Category:Fundamentalism Category:Fundamentally flawed ideologies Category:Worst Places in the World Category:Child Abuse Category:Republican Party Category:Republican Category:Conservatives Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Things That Are Bad & Scary Category:Christians Category:American Christians Category:Religious cults Category:Independent Baptists Category:Fundie School Category:Totalitarianism